fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Shina Takane
Shina Takane '(高音シナ/Takane Shiina) es una Fanloid basada en Hatsune Miku para VOCALOID4. Su nombre se forma de la combinación de los kanjis 高 (Taka = Alto), 音 (Ne = Sonido) y 新 (Shin = Nuevo), que juntos significan "El nuevo sonido de lo alto". Asímismo, los kanjis de su apellido (高音) pueden interpretarse como "Sonido de alta calidad" o "Sonido de tono alto". Este último hace referencia al tono agudo que tiene su VoiceBank proveedor. Es una Self-loid. Historia 'Creación Su creadora era una gran Fan de Vocaloid y UTAU, así que decidió crear el suyo a tan sólo meses de ingresar al Fandom. La idea empezó a desarrollarse oficialmente en 2012, creando su diseño inicial en dicho año, y siendo terminada en 2013. Su diseño sufrió cambios drásticos hasta llegar al actual. Su creadora quería que tuviera rasgos suyos así que decidió ponerle su personalidad, voz parecida a la de ella, algunas habilidades y ciertas características físicas. No conforme con crearla, la dio a conocer entre otros amigos fans de VOCALOID, así como también reveló alrededor de dos imágenes suyas en Facebook. Finalmente, el 12 de mayo, creó su página oficial en el sitio de Internet Wiki Fanloid. A pesar de la configuración Pitch que tenía en un inicio (y de la cual aún quedan vestigios de ella en sus primeros covers), ya se estaba pensando en un VB hecho con VOCALOID. La primera versión de esta voz fue revelada un año después de la creación del personaje, con el cover de Guren no Yumiya. Más o menos en el año 2014 se pensaba convertirla en un UTAU, junto a su hermano gemelo Shinko. Esto fue cancelado debido a que el programa tuvo problemas con la computadora, por ende no se hizo el cambio. Más tarde, este mismo año, se reveló una primera versión de su VB inglés. Aproximadamente en 2016, se dio a conocer la versión definitiva de su voz inglesa. Pasaron alrededor de 4 años para que la voz original fuera actualizada, ya que la nueva configuración (y actual) se pensaba revelar con un cover por el 5° aniversario de creación, pero debido a que la computadora que poseía todos los archivos tuvo un fallo con la batería, el proyecto quedó incompleto. A esto también se le sumaría la voz de un Append. Aproximadamente a mitad del mes de junio de 2017, se dio la noticia de que se produciría su primer álbum de estudio por aniversario. Titulado "I'm Still Here", contando con 12 pistas en total. Debido a diversas situaciones, será revelado en el siguiente aniversario de la Fanloid (24 de Marzo de 2018). En julio de 2017, se revelaron todas las configuraciones de los 6 Appends que ella posee. De la "familia" conformada por los 11 Fanloids de su creadora, se puede afirmar que Shina ha sido la más exitosa de ellos debido a que posee una buena recepción entre la mayoría de los usuarios del sitio. Asímismo, es la Fanloid más completa entre los 11 ya mencionados según su creadora, puesto que es la que más atención ha tenido de la misma. Configuración de Voz Todas las configuraciones que se presentan a continuación son exclusivas del editor VOCALOID4. |-|Voz original= NOTAS ESPECIALES: Voz actualizada. Presenta una mejora en el volumen y ya no será necesaria una edición extra. Adicional a esto, suena mucho más clara y sin entrecortarse. La configuración continúa siendo la misma. Se recomienda su uso en notas que vayan del C3 en adelante. Hecha por GumiMegpoid29. |-|ENGLISH= NOTAS ESPECIALES: Decidió aprovecharse la nueva versión del editor VOCALOID4 y re-hacer la versión inglesa de la voz original. Es necesario activar el XSY en 30, independientemente de la pista que se esté usando. Si se desea, puede activarse el Modo de Soplamiento de Tono. Al hacer XSY entre ambas versiones inglesas del VB proveedor, la claridad se ha mejorado un poco, así como la pronunciación, aunque ésta se puede corregir con un poco de edición en los fonemas. Presenta un ligero ruido metálico en las notas más bajas. El tono puede variar de acuerdo al VSQx, por lo que el GEN puede ser tomado como una variable, es decir, puede cambiar dependiendo de la necesidad que tenga el usuario. Hecha por GumiMegpoid29. Appends Las siguientes configuraciones pueden cambiar en un futuro. |-|HIGH= NOTAS ESPECIALES: La característica principal de este Append es que es levemente similar al Append ON, pero ambas se diferencian en que esta última suena algo forzada y es fuerte, pero con un tono ligeramente grave. El Append HIGH, en cambio, es una voz potente, no tan estridente pero que trata de conservar la escencia de la voz original. También puede considerarse como el Append más parecido a la primera versión de la voz que se hizo, así como también trata de plasmar el significado de "Shina Takane" en japonés: "El nuevo sonido de lo alto", ya que "Alto" se traduce como "High" al inglés. Se tiene que activar el XSY en 35. Hecha por GumiMegpoid29. |-|LOW= NOTAS ESPECIALES: Debido a que es una voz grave, requiere un uso cuidadoso. Se recomienda que se utilice en canciones con tonos medios y medios altos ya que tiene un timbre algo tétrico ''pero a la vez relajado, que puede beneficiar o no según se desee. Presenta problemas de claridad, los cuales se solucionan poniendo el BRI en 100 en el editor de parámetros. Requiere modo de Soplamiento de Tono si se desean mejores resultados. Hecha por GumiMegpoid29. |-|DARK= '''NOTAS ESPECIALES:' Esta voz es descrita como oscura y dulce. Presenta el mismo problema del append LOW, pero se soluciona de la misma manera: poniendo el valor de BRI en 100 en el editor de parámetros. Debido al hecho de ser dos voces que se complementan, el GEN de Miku Dark es ligeramente más grave que su tono normal, lo que trae como consecuencia una voz más juvenil (y algo nasal) para Shina. Su creadora la considera una voz dual, ya que suena dulcemente diabólica. Se tiene que activar el XSY en 30. Altamente recomendada como voz para hacer armonías. Hecha por GumiMegpoid29. |-|OFF= NOTAS ESPECIALES: '''Esta voz tiene la peculiaridad de sonar triste, desganada, melancólica y (como su nombre sugiere) apagada. Tiene un aparente problema de ceceo. Es levemente más grave que la voz original, y contiene bastante aire llegando a ser casi como una voz susurrada. Requiere el XSY en 60. Hecha por GumiMegpoid29. |-|ON= '''NOTAS ESPECIALES: No necesita de una voz complementaria. Esta versión nos muestra una voz más enérgica y fuerte, pero suena proveniente de una garganta apretada. Tiene cierta rememblanza a Kagamine Len V2, puesto que su voz también suena de este modo. Se recomienda su uso en canciones alegres o en aquellas que necesiten de algún vocal fuerte. Hecha por GumiMegpoid29. |-|SOFT= NOTAS ESPECIALES: Esta voz es calmada, suave, brillante e inclusive joven, pero sin dejar de sonar fuerte. Se recomienda fuertemente no sacarla del rango C3-C4, ya que perdería su efecto de voz tranquilizante. Como consecuencia de ser fuerte, suena algo estridente en notas mayores al C4, así como también es muy remarcada su pronunciación de las vocales fuertes. Puede ser utilizada en baladas o canciones que requieran una voz pasiva. Se debe activar el XSY en 50, y por ello se debe tener cuidado con el volumen de la pista en caso de tener notas altas. Altamente recomendada como voz para hacer armonías. Hecha por GumiMegpoid29. Personalidad Shina es una androide representando a una adolescente de personalidad Tsundere. Aveces tiene sus arranques de ira como cuando agarran su guitarra sin su permiso, o en su defecto, la molestan. Es muy buena amiga; siempre escucha los problemas de sus amigos y trata de darles consejos, pero si la tomas por sorpresa y enojada, se convierte en un "corre porque ya valió". Irónicamente, ella nunca aplica sus consejos en situaciones personales. Es relativamente fácil hacerla enojar, puesto que es muy intolerante hacia personas infantiles o que solamente hablan de tonterías. También es común que tenga pensamientos negativos u oscuros, tales como desconectarse (que vendría siendo el suicidio) cuando siente que no está rindiendo para lo que fue echa (cantar, bailar...), pero siempre piensa en todo lo que dejaría atrás (sobretodo su gemelo) y olvida la idea por un tiempo. Si quiere a alguien de verdad, hace todo para estar al lado de esa persona. Y por esa persona es capaz de sacar su lado Yandere oculto ya que es muy celosa. Tiene aires de pervertida y aveces se le sale decir cosas demás, obviamente, pervertidas. En cuanto a sus habilidades, sabe tocar la guitarra eléctrica (Su item), la batería y el piano. Sabe Karate; canta en Inglés, español y coreano, además del japonés. Sus ojos cambian de color según su estado de ánimo. Puede imitar voces como la de Gumi o de Ruko Yokune Male. Además, es considerada una excelente bailarina. Se especializa en el Popping, Animation, Shuffle y HipHop, aunque puede bailar cualquier género que se proponga. Tiene varios gustos, los cuales son Vocaloid (obviamente), tocar su guitarra y sus demás instrumentos, Minecraft, molestar a Neru con que es de la U.V.A. = U'nión de '''V'iejas 'A'rguenderas, Youtube (en el cual ve Vete a la Versh y Smosh), pegarle a Kaito cuando empieza de pervertido, Len Kagamine (su mayor amor), Gumiya Megpoid (un pequeño crush), varios utaites como 96Neko, Amatsuki y Hashiyan, los pandas, Sound Horizon, el K-Pop (Pop Coreano; siendo sus grupos favoritos SHINee, VIXX, BTS, B.A.P, SEVENTEEN y NCT), Five Nights At Freddy's, el baile (sobretodo el Popping, el Animation, el Shuffle y el HipHop), los números 3 y 127 (los cuales considera de la suerte), algunos paisajes como el de una ciudad en la noche, la playa, los amaneceres y atardeceres, entre otros. Al ser una chica "especial" suele disgustarse mucho, pero lo que mayormente le desagrada es la canción del Pollito Pio, Tei Sukone (Más que Akita Neru), que le explote un Creeper cuando juega Minecraft, que toquen su guitarra, que la interrumpan cuando ve vídeos en Youtube, el color rosa, los jumpscares de FNAF (sobretodo los de FNAF 4) y Kaon Oto (rivalidad por Len). '''Miedos: '''Las arañas, dormir sola y algunos fenómenos naturales (tornados, tsunamis, terremotos y huracanes). Relaciones '''VOCALOID * Hatsune Miku: Son mejores amigas desde que Shina le pidió ayuda porque la estaban persiguiendo, ella aceptó y desde ahí nació una bonita amistad. * Kagamine Rin: Son buenas amigas, pero aveces se pelean por cualquier tontería, como quien lleva el mejor peinado, quien se viste mejor,y esas cosas * Kagamine Len: Shina está muy enamorada de él desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y a pesar de las pocas señales que le muestra, ella no pierde la esperanza. * KAITO: Le pega cuando esta de pervertido, a pesar de que ella lo es. * MEIKO: Si se pone a beber, le quita la botella y le dice: "¡No, porque te va a matar las pocas neuronas que te quedan!" y la arroja hacia atrás. UTAU * Yulian Duval: Él le dice "Onee-san" de cariño. Se llevan bastante bien. Fanloid * Shinko Takane: Es su hermano y lo quiere mucho. Cuando ella se asusta en la noche, se va corriendo a su cama a dormir con el. Pero aveces, aunque con frecuencia, se pelean. Aveces lo molesta con el trauma de las Ardillas. * Gina Shinkoku: Es su versión Voyakiloid. Shina siempre trata de animarla, pero ella no le hace caso y la ignora; Gina la detesta a morir por no tener buena voz como la de ella. * Yowane Haku: Al principio Shina le tenía miedo, pero después se conocieron mejor y llegaron a ser amigas. * Akita Neru: Es uno de los mayores odios de Shina. * Zatsune Miku: Shina le tiene miedo porque piensa que está poseída por el demonio, y cuando se le acerca le dice: "¡¡Atrás hija del demonio!!" * Hatsune Mikuo: Son muy amigos y siempre están platicando, y cuando Rin pasa cerca y no los ve, le hace caras de *Oh, Rin, te amo, cásate conmigo* a pesar de que sepa que Kaiko es su novia. * Gumiya: Ella está ligeramente enamorada de él, pero no es algo que pueda afectar su amistad de forma significativa. Son muy buenos amigos. * Kaon Oto: Son amigas, por dentro, siente infinito desprecio por ella; cuando nadie las ve, están peleándose por Len. * Kasumi Matilda: Son buenas amigas y juegan Minecraft juntas. * Sutekina Oto: Se odian a matar ya que Sutekina es novia de Len. * Kodomo Kiba: Son súper mejores amigos. * AYASU: Son buenos amigos. AYASU siempre la anima cuando está triste. * Alexa Koreane: 'Tienen una relación muy buena. Comparten su gusto por el grupo BTS. * 'Hoshine Hiro: 'Se llevan muy bien a pesar de que él sea mayor que ella por 4 años, pero realmente no importa esa diferencia. Hablan de muchas cosas (entre ellas VOCALOID). * 'Fanne Hero: Son amigas. Álbumes Curiosidades *Su numero de serie es el 04. *Esta basada en Hatsune Miku, siendo en un principio influenciada (a consideración de su creadora) por GUMI. *El cover con el cual fue introducida en Youtube fue Love is War, para escucharlo, da clic Aquí. *Miku es su idola. Es muy fan suya, que ya está comenzando a hacerle un altar. Sus segundos ídolos son los gemelos Kagamine. *Es un poco Friki-Otaku. *Tiene los pechos un poco grandes para su edad. *Aunque su color es el morado, sus favoritos son el amarillo y el aqua (o azul verdoso). *Tiene algunos defectos en su visión y aveces se le puede ver usando lentes. *Su canción favorita es Panda Hero. *Su tipo de sangre es O+ *Tiene un lado Yandere oculto, nunca lo saca a la luz pero aveces se descontrola. Ese lado Yandere es Itamine Shina, más considerada su contraparte. *Le gusta Vete a la Versh y Smosh. *Es una representación de su creadora. O por lo menos lo es en ciertos aspectos, ya que algunas características que tiene son las cosas que su creadora quisiera tener o hacer. *Cuando está a punto de llegar al Yandere extremo, sus ojos se ponen tipo Matryoshka. *Se siente identificada con la canción Karakuri Pierrot. *Cuando se enoja demasiado, dice muchas groserias. *Odia a la familia Zatsune, en especial a Zatsune Miku. Aunque más bien es una fobia que aveces se malentiende como odio. *En su Append, tiene el número de serie "0204". El 02 es porque tuvo un rediseño, y el 04 es por su numero original. Posiblemente cambie nuevamente, y pase a ser "0304". *Detesta, en verdad detesta, más que a Neru a la UTAUloid Tei Sukone. *Ella a pesar de ser un Androide de origen japonés, no puede leer en Kanji, a pesar de que ella esté codificada de ese modo, porque confunde mucho los símbolos. Debido a este hecho, dice que es una deshonra para su especie (Androides Cantantes). *La Shina que conocemos con la voz de Rin no es la original, es Shina ACT2. Esta configuración ya no está disponible. *Cuando está en su modo Yandere, su arma es su guitarra, pero con apretar un botón se hace una Katana. *El collar que usa le proporciona la voz, así que no debe y puede quitárselo, ya que prácticamente está pegado a su cuello. Irónicamente, en la mayoría de sus covers no lo lleva. *Está obsesionada con los Pandas, 96Neko y Nuko Len Len. *Tiene una rara costumbre de decir "Panda" en momentos raros. *Ella es la traductora de Shinko para el inglés, ya que él no sabe hablar este idioma. *Su corazón es de cristal. No literalmente, está hecho de vidrio. Si algún accidente aparatoso o algo así llegara a pasarle a Shina, su corazón se rompería en pedazos y la única persona que podrá salvarla sería Shinko, que tiene otro por si acaso. *Su creadora es bastante partícipe en sus covers, ya que se manifiesta de forma directa (haciendo partes habladas o adlibs como en Guren no Yumiya (REAL ATTACK ver.) y Limitless) o de forma indirecta (como en su cover de Kokoro Kiseki, en la imagen) *A veces, no deja de decir "Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wind sir der Jäger!", frase del Opening 1 de Shingeki no Kyojin: Guren no Yumiya. *Su antepasada es Mizuno Yukina *El cover usando su voz con VOCALOID3 por primera vez es Guren no Yumiya. *Una persona ha declarado que su voz hecha con el VOCALOID3 suena como Megpoid, pensando que se usa a Megurine Luka. Aunque como se sabe, ella usa como base el VoiceBank de Hatsune Miku, pero según comentarios de la creadora, suena como Luka. *Su diseño original no puede ser mostrado ya que está perdido. *Tiene un model MMD para su cover de ECHO (en inglés). *No se atreve a jugar Five Nights At Freddy's 4 porque los Animatronics Nightmare le dan miedo. Y al transcurrir el juego en una habitación, es todavía peor. *Su creadora tiene una relación especial con su VB inglés: aveces le gusta como suena y lo adora, pero aveces le dan ganas de eliminarlo y de hacer como que jamás fue creado. Además, le recuerda mucho el hecho de que ella no puede pronunciar bien el inglés, sin embargo se esfuerza por mejorar (que en los VSQx sería la correción de algunos fonemas). *Existen 7 versiones de su Append: El traje es igual en todas las versiones, pero en el cabello lleva mechas de un color determinado dependiendo de la voz. Si se llega a usar más de una voz en un cover, los colores se combinan (Ejemplo más notable: Tokyo Teddy Bear ON DARK ver.). El séptimo diseño tiene las mechas de color plateado, representando a todas las voces como una sola, denominado "GLOBAL". **Su Append GLOBAL tiene oficialmente 16 años, pero cada voz individual tiene una edad diferente (por definirse aún). Originalmente se le iba a cambiar la edad a Shina normal, pero su creadora pensó que sería innecesario y que perdería su esencia original. Además, se quiere dar a entender que no se es joven siempre. Hay que crecer y no estancarse en sólo una cosa. Por ello las múltiples voces que tiene: Todas representan diferentes etapas de la vida y sentimientos que normalmente tienen las personas durante su juventud. *A pesar de la gran variedad de estilos de baile que domina y que puede bailar sin estar especializada en ellos, su mayor anhelo es aprender a bailar Ballet. *Se considera que un UTAU femenino aún no revelado es su contraparte. *Es mala recordando fechas. *Si nos basamos en la concepción general que se tiene de la palabra "gemelo", Shina y Shinko no lo serían debido a que él fue creado un año y medio después que ella. Es decir, no "nacieron" o salieron al público en la misma fecha . Sin embargo, ambos comparten características físicas y psicológicas, y su creadora confirma su relación oficialmente como tal. *En la mayoría de sus covers de K-Pop utiliza ropa masculina y no una versión femenina de la misma. Lo mismo sucede con algunos de sus covers de VOCALOID (como Kagerou Daze). *Su concepto es el de una androide que representa a una humana. Esto se puede ver claramente en su diseño: Normalmente los VOCALOIDs y Fanloids tienen cabelleras de colores vibrantes y que llaman la atención, pero el suyo es negro como la mayoría de la población humana. En contraste, su voz es ligeramente robotizada. *Participa en el 12° álbum de estudio de Fanne Hero, Break the Rules en el track 11 (Ghost Rule) *Es muy sensible en cuanto a la música. Es decir, es relativamente sencillo que una canción le transmita la emoción que quiera reflejar (tristeza, alegría...). * Fue introducida a NicoVideo 6 años después de su creación, con Lie. Para ver el video, haz clic aquí. * El 18 de Mayo de 2018 debutó junto con Haneul en la primera subunidad Fanloid, llamada SKYWAY, con la canción FOCUS ON ME. Para ver el video, haz clic aquí. ** El nombre de la subunidad literalmente significa "Camino al cielo", y en otro contexto es "Ruta aérea" (la trayectoria que sigue un avión). Se deriva del significado de los nombres de ambos Fanloids, en donde serían el medio a través del cual te lleven a lo más alto (Shina) hasta llegar al cielo (Haneul), por medio de sus voces. ** Haneul es el líder y vocalista principal, mientras que Shina es la maknae (integrante más pequeño) y la bailarina principal. Canciones Covers *Magnet (Uno con Miku, otro con Len y otro con Shinko) *Promise (Con Rin) *'Meltdown' *Romeo and Cinderella *'Matryoshka ver. 1' *'Matryoshka ver. 2' *'Matryoshka ver. 3 (Con Yulian Duval)' *Rip=Release *Last Night, Good Night (Append On) *Two-Faced Lovers *Fire Flower *'Karakuri Pierrot' *'Black Rock Shooter' *Senbonzakura *Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder *'Kocchi Muite Baby' *Hatsune Miku no Gekishou *Gekokujou *Daughter of Evil *'Panda Hero' *Repulsive Food Eater Conchita *'Tokyo Teddy Bear' **Tokyo Teddy Bear (ON DARK ver.) *Tell Your World *Sekiranun Grafitti *Kokoro Kiseki (Append Low) *'World is Mine' *'Ten Faced' *'Ten Faced ver. 2' *'World's End Dancehall' **World's End Dancehall (REAL END ver.) *Owata! *Trick and Treat (Con Shinko) *'Love is War' **Love is War (REAL WAR ver.) *Love is War ver. 2 (Dueto con Len) *'The Disappearance of Takane Shina/Append Off' **The Disappearance of Takane Shina (REAL OFF ver.) *Cruel Clocks *Electric Angel (Con Shinko) *Children's War (Con Shinko) *Poker Face *'Guren no Yumiya - Especial primer Aniversario (No disponible)' *'A Thousand Years (Part 2)/Shina English (Con Kaito English) [DEMO]' *'ECHO (Shina English)' *'Eternity (Original de VIXX)' *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bpc-pfXP71I&feature=youtu.be Five Nights At Freddy's Song (Shina English) RELEASE] *Left Behind (Shina English) *Even If I Die It's You (Original OST de Jin y V (BTS)) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfqjQWCAVIM INTRO: Serendipity (Original de BTS)] **INTRO: Serendipity (Full Length ver.) *EPILOGUE: Young Forever (All Appends ver.) de BTS *Copycat *My First and Last (Original de NCT DREAM) *We Young (Original de NCT DREAM) *Kagerou Daze (Original + GLOBAL ver.) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGQiGyBRzeY&feature=youtu.be Umbrella (Shina English)] *Your Number (Original de SHINee) *'FOCUS ON ME (Como SKYWAY)' *CROWN (Como SKYWAY) *'ECLIPSE (Como SKYWAY)' **'Extended ver. (Descarga)' *'My Life As A Teenage Robot Theme Song' Galería Arte Oficial= Shina Takane.jpg|El diseño Oficial Shina Takane Append.jpg|El Append Captura de pantalla (41).png|Vista del Model MMD de su cover de ECHO ShinaTakane_BOXART2017.jpg|BOXART 2017 ShinaTakane_LOGO.jpg|Logo oficial ShinaBoxart_RENDER.png|Render de su nuevo BoxArt ShinaLogo_RENDER.png|Render de su logo |-| Singles= Shina_Lie.jpg|Lie - I'm Still Here Shina_Limitless.jpg|Limitless - I'm Still Here |-| Covers= Gumi y Shina Matryoshka.png|Gumi y Shina en el cover de Matryoshka Shina Love is War.png|Shina su cover debut de Love is War Meltdown.jpg|"Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa..." Shina World is Mine.jpg|"Sekai de, ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA" Matryoshka - Miku,Gumi,Shina y Gumiya.png|¡4 veces Matryoshka! Shina Ten Faced.png|"Hohoendeiru no wa naze?" Shina Panda Hero.png|"Pappappara papaparapa,are wa kitto Panda Hiiroo" World's End Dancehall cover.png|Shina en World's End Dancehall Karakuri Pierrot Shina.jpg|El cover de Karakuri Pierrot The Disappearance of Takane Shina.jpg|El cover de The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku Ten Faced ACT2.jpg|La versión con la voz de Miku de Ten Faced Tokyo Teddy Bear Shina.jpg|Cover de Tokyo Teddy Bear Black Rock Shooter Shina.jpg|El Cover de Black Rock Shooter Kamisama Nejimaki Shina y Shinko.png|Shina y Shinko en el Cover de Wind-Up God (Como UTAU's) Shina Kokoro Kiseki.png|Kokoro Kiseki Shina Guren no Yumiya.png|Cover de Guren no Yumiya, en celebración de su primer Aniversario de creación Remote Control Shina & Shinko.jpg|Cover de Remote Control con Shinko Poker Face Shina.png|"Acchi Kocchi oni sankochira. Teno naru hou he I Want You" A Thousand Years (Part 2) Shina & Kaito.png|Demo de su VB en inglés ECHO Shina.png|"What the hell's going on?!" Shina_Eternity.jpg|"Look... Love is a nightmare... Time’s over" Shina_KocchiMuiteBaby.jpg|"Chanto Kocchi Muite Baby~" fondo.png|"Please let us get in! Don't lock us away!" fnafRelease.png|Render del fondo utilizado en la canción de Five Nights At Freddy's Shina_TokyoTeddyBear_ONDARK.jpg|Tokyo Teddy Bear (ON DARK ver.) Remake Shina_SERENDIPITY.jpg|"Let me love, let me love you" (Cover de Serendipity) Shina_Umbrella.jpg|"You still be my star" (Cover de Umbrella) ShiHan_FocusOnMeCUT.jpg|FOCUS ON ME (Como SKYWAY) ECLIPSE_Shina.jpg|ECLIPSE (Como SKYWAY) Shina_XJ9.png|My Life As A Teenage Robot Theme Song |-| Canciones originales= Uso No Ai.jpg|Uso no Ai (Estrenando el Append Dark) Kitai no Ai.jpg|Kitai no Ai (Con Shinko) |-| Otros= El mayor sueño de Shina.png|Lo que Shina quiere más que nada en este mundo (además de ser famosa igual que Miku) La defiende a muerte....png|Si se trata de que NADIE toque su guitarra... Modo Yandere ON (RUN!!!).jpg|Shina cuando está en su modo Yandere inicial Shina Kaon Chibi.png|Se vé que son buenas amigas Internet Adiction XDDD.png|Su adicción al internet Se ven Kawaii :3.png|Shina con títeres de Ery y Erick Cosplay de Rin.png|Shina haciendo Cosplay de Kagamine Rin Así despierta algunas noches.png|Así es como se despierta Shina a mitad de la noche por alguna pesadilla Me siento como Miku!!.png|"I feel like Miku!!~" NO VOY A VER...NO VOY A VER FIRETRUCK....png|Momento de debilidad Tmp 2013-11-15 21.31.34-1721113210.jpg|Un dibujo de Shina Append Soft x Len Append Cold SHINA UN REGALITO PARA GUMI.png|Un regalito hecho por RinRiniri18 Shina & Shinko by VoicE CompanY.png|Un regalo de navidad por VoicE CompanY Shina-chan.jpg|Un regalo hecho por Tami-san Figurina Shina Takane.jpg|Figurilla de Shina hecha por PaulaChan1 Bufferfly_on_your_soldier_v..png|En mi hombro tu mariposa eres ya besos de pasión... (regalito por Nyo-chan) Picasion.com_7a3841a1e77d40756e39d9431ce47afd.gif|¡Kikku ninja! My_skin_Shina_takane.png|Shina ver. minecraft ShinaTakane.png|Regalo de "Sin Creatividad Para Un Nombre" Shidesapiren.png|Takane Shina no Shoushitsu (de Sin Creatividad Para Un Nombre) MirakuruSky.png|Kokoro Kiseki hecho por "Sin Creatividad Para Un Nombre" Dibujo1.jpg|Otro dibujo de "Sin Creatividad Para Un Nombre" ShiNa_TakaNe_picture.png|Por "NyoRusiaVodka" Dibujo2.png|Black Rock Shooter por "Sin Creatividad para un nombre" PandaHiir0.png|Boceto de "Panda Hero" por "Sin Creatividad para un nombre" PandaColeR2.png|Panda Hero por "Sin Creatividad para un nombre" Takane Shina VB.png|Boxart de Shina, By: Hiiroshi-P Shina Takane.png|Fanart hecho por Hiiroshi-P Shina viendo a Len.png|Una de las tantas veces que Shina ve a Len (By: Hiiroshi-P) Shina.png|Regalo de Hiiroshi-P Shina_ByOma.jpg|Regalo por el cumpleaños de la creadora por Kzitoh99 Regalo_(1).jpg|Regalo por Kzitoh99 PicsArt_01-09-01.28.32.jpg|Edit por Nexes Shina 2.png|Fanart por M K I T T E N Categoría:Basado en Hatsune Miku Categoría:Self-loid Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Fanloid Categoría:Personajes Originales Categoría:2012 Categoría:Hecho en Vocaloid